A Sister's Love
by Sabreko
Summary: Tale of a sister's love for her two little brothers. It actually made me cry when I read it. Death-fic, maybe a one-shot.


A Sister's Love

By Sabreko

Disclaimer: I don't own any YuGiOh characters.

Yami Marik-Marik

Marik Ishtar-Malik

* * *

I love them. My two brothers. Marik and Malik. A yami and hikari. One is as insane as their other. And I love them for it.

They love each other more than anything in the world. They share those kisses, so full of love and passion that any onlooker would be unspeakable jealous. I may not like what they do, but I love them more than anything else.

How can I not? They are of the same flesh and blood as I. How can you hate your own family, the ones you comforted when they were frightened?

How can you hate them when getting up early and cooking a cheap breakfast will earn you a hug and kiss from a grateful little brother and his yami? When at night we all cuddle together in my bed and tell scary stories? Marik always wins. There's no telling what an insane mind can produce.

When you return from a long business trip the first thing that greets you are two squirming bundles of happy little brothers, how can you hate them? When you're tired and want nothing more than to just collapse into bed and fall asleep, they proudly show you a home-cooked meal (albeit a bit burnt) that they made just for you, how can you hate them?

Whenever I do something for them, they always look at me with those eyes. Father's eyes, filled with love and gratitude, the way he never looked at me.

I know that I'll always be second in their heart. They would always leave me if it came down to their other and me. I don't care though. They're my little brothers, and if I must die so that they may live, so be it. And I will. My Tauk has foreseen it. On June 13th, 2003, I will die.

* * *

Isis smiled, but it wasn't a happy one. Sighing, she lay down her pen and stood up. On her way out she dropped a p9iece of paper on the kitchen table. Today was the day. June 13th, 2003.

Marik and Malik were talking animatedly about their usual subjects; blood, death, gore, how much they hated the Pharaoh, blood, death, and gore while holding something that they had picked up for Isis' birthday. Neither noticed the approaching vehicle until it was far too late. Twin pairs of fuschia looked up, twin looks of fear then acceptance, twin pairs of fuschia closing, waiting for death. It never came.

A blur had appeared out of nowhere, slamming into the two with unheard of force. There was a screech of brakes as the driver desperately tried to stop, but as said before, it was far too late.

A strange sense of foreboding gripped Malik's heart as he turned over the rapidly cooling body. Tears leaked out of his tightly closed eyes, sobs shaking his body.

"No," he whispered. "No no no nononononononoNO!" The last no was said in a scream, reflecting all the anguish that had collected in his heart. Marik simply rocked back and forth, mind unable to take the sudden loss.

//Isis-sister gone?// he whimpered through their link. Only grief and inconsolable loss answered him. _Couldn't happen couldn't be!_ his mind whispered feebly. _Isis-sister Ishizu-sister gone gone all gone!_

A howl erupted from his lips, making the onlookers back away. It was the howl of a madman losing the one of the few people he cared about.

In the distance sirens rang.

Returning home late that night, Malik woodenly picked up a note and opened it. Marik came to join him, reading silently over his shoulder.

[Isis Voice Over]

__

Dear little brothers,

If you're reading this note right now, it means that I'm dead. Probably in a car accident, ne? Try not to be too sad. With luck I'll meet you both in the afterlife.

Just because I'm dead now doesn't mean that I'm going to leave you though. Practice your Japanese. It'll get rusty if you two always talk in Arabic. This next request you're probably not going to like, but could you please try it? If not for yourselves, then for me. Go to school. Make friends, maybe with the Tomb Robber and his hikari.

Before they bury me, take me the Tauk and pass it down the family line. Eventually the correct person will find it and I will live again. But until then, remember this.

I love you both, forever and always.

Your loving aneue[1],

Isis Ishtar

Malik dropped the note, eyes staring at the calendar, a broken look in them. The calendar was a Create-Your-Own-Calendar, artfully decorated by the three Egyptians. But that wasn't what held his attention.

In the space for June 13th, Marik had written 'Isis-sister's birthday.' Soon after that, Isis had written 'Day Isis Died.'

Today was June 13th, 2003. Known by some as Friday the 13th. To them as the birth and death of one Isis Ishtar, surrogate mother to her beloved little brothers.

* * *

[1] aneue-older sister

AN: I originally got this idea from reading the chapter from Isis' POV in Edmondia Dante's fic 'Possession.' Go check it out by the way. It's awesome!

Should I make an epilogue? I wasn't too sure if I should have or shouldn't have. Come on, tell me people!


End file.
